Shuester family
by Geekygirl669
Summary: if the new directions were a family. pregnancy.
1. the family

Emma And Will meat in there freshman year at McKinley high school. they quickly became friends, after two months of just being friends Will asked Emma on a date and she said yes. they had been dating for a year when they found out that Emma was pregnant halfway through there sophomore year. they had decided to keep the baby. it was a baby bot and they decided to call him Finn Christopher Shuester. Emma and Will both finished high school and raised Finn during there first year and collage when Finn was 2 years old Will and Emma got married. after there honey moon they found out that Emma was pregnant again but this time with two girls and they called them Santana and Britney Shuester.

when Santana ad Britney were one Emma found out that she was pregnant again. this time she had a boy and they called him Noah Shuester. Emma and Will decided after Noah that they wanted a big family but that they wanted to wait two year till Will was out of collage. so two years later Emma found herself pregnant with another boy and they named this one Artie Shuster.

they had also decided that they did not want there kids to have to big of an age gap. so one year later will had got a job as an teacher at there old school and Emma was pregnant with there 6th child Sam Shuester. and two year after that Emma was pregnant with Rachel and Quinn Shuester.

five years later Emma and Will decided to Adopt Mike and Tina who were brother and sister. Mike was 12 years old only one year younger then Finn. Tina was 3 years old and really quite. and a year after that they adopted 2 year old Mercedes. they decided that they were not going to have anymore kids after that.

but 2 years later Emma found herself pregnant with her youngest Kurt Shuester.

* * *

Will 36 years old - June 19th

Emma 35 years old - October 21st

Finn 17 years old - January 24th

Mike 17 years old - September 15th

Santana and Britney 16 years old - April 16th

Noah 15 years old - march 24th

Artie 13 years old - august 13th

Sam 12 years old - may 24th

Quinn and Rachel 11 years old - December 18th

Tina 8 years old - February 9th

Mercedes 5 years old - July 30th

Kurt 6 months - April 27th

* * *

they had 12 kids and money was hard sometimes. but they could afford a house big another to have to in each room.

Finn had his own room being the eldest.

Mike shares with Tina.

Artie and Sam share

Santana and Britney share

Quinn and Rachel share. but never of them like it and they are always arguing.

and Noah shares with Mercedes and Kurt. as Noah is Mercedes and Kurt's favorited sibling.

(Noah my be a badass at school but when it comes to Mercedes and Kurt he will do anything for them.)

* * *

Will still works at McKinley high school. but the only difference is that it is now a performing arts school and he is principal.

Emma is a therapist but right now she is stating at home till Kurt goes to school. Kurt was born 3 months early and was and still is really small. the doctors said that Kurt could have some problems, but they will not know in till Kurt is older. Kurt also has to have a check up once a month to make sure everything is oaky.

* * *

Finn, Mike, Santana, Britney and Noah had already gone back to school.

Artie, Sam, Rachel, Quinn and Tina were going back in three days.

and Mercedes was going back to preschool in 4 days.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm taking the girls and Kurt out shopping today." Emma told her husband. she had Kurt in her arms who had just fallen asleep.

"what are you getting them." (Will was always carful with money)

"there school stuff. Santana and Britney are only coming to help."

"do you need me to do anything while your gone?"

"no. just watch the boys." just them a Rachel shouted really loudly. walking Kurt up. Kurt started to cry. (when ever Quinn and Rachel had a fight it normally ended up with them waking Kurt up.) Emma walked out of her and Will's room and over to Quinn and Rachel's room while trying to calm Kurt down.

"you two be quite. you woke you brother up." Emma said still trying to calm Kurt down.

"sorry Mum." they both said in unison.

"Mum I got Kurt you go and get ready." Emma turned round to see Noah.

"thank you Noah" she said handing Kurt to Noah.

Noah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make Kurt a bottle.

"hey little man. why you crying?" Kurt looked up at Noah still crying his eyes out. "hey there's no need to cry." Noah said bouncing Kurt up and down.

when the bottle was down he made sure it was not to hot and gave it to Kurt. as soon as Noah gave Kurt the bottle Kurt stooped crying and looked at Noah with tear stained cheeks.

"that's better." Noah said to Kurt as he waked out of the kitchen and into the living room were Finn, Sam and Artie seat on the sofa watching Scooby Doo.

"Quinn and Rachel?" Finn asked when he saw Noah holding Kurt.

"yah." Noah said as he seat in the arm chair.

Quinn walked into the room with a smug look on her face.

"Quinn what did you do?" Noah asked Knowing that look.

"nothing." Quinn said as she seat down on the other armchair.

"Quinn give me my phone." Rachel said as she stormed into the room.

"no."

"Quinn. give it to me." Rachel said her voice getting even louder.

"Rachel be quit I just got Kurt to calm down. do you really want him crying again?" Noah said.

Quinn just seat in the arm chair on her phone. Rachel walked over and took Quinn's phone

"give me that." Quinn said standing up.

"no." Rachel said doing exactly what Quinn was doing.

"Rachel give me my phone I was talking to a friend." Quinn said this time her voice getting louder.

"No." Rachel said sitting down next to Finn.

"Rachel give me my phone."

"give me mine."

"no."

"then I will not give you yours."

"Quinn give Rachel her phone Rachel give Quinn her phone Now." Will said from the door. they could all tell by his tone that he was not in the mood.

"yes Dad." they both said at the same time. giving the phones back.

five minuets later

"Quinn, Rachel get ready. Noah could you please get Kurt ready?" Emma said from the door to the living room

"yes Mum." Rachel and Quinn said as they walked out of the room.

"sure Mum. do you want me to help Mercedes?"

"yes please."

Noah walked up stairs and into his, Kurt and Mercedes room. when he got there he put Kurt into his coat. and walked over to Mercedes who was playing with dolls on the floor.

"Mom said I need to help you get ready." Noah told her.

"m'kay." she said getting up and walking over to Noah who was now stood by her wardrobe

"so what do you want to were?"

Mercedes picked out a top jumper and jeans. and Noah helped her get into her outfit

"do you want to help pick out Kurtis's cloths?"

"yah." she said really happily. she loved picking out her little brothers cloths but only Noah would let her help.

they walked over to Kurt's closet on the other side of the room by his crib and changing table.

"so what should he wear today?" Noah asked Mercedes.

She thought for a minute looking through Kurt's closet. she picked out a dinosaur top and black jeans.

"theses." she said handing them to Noah.

"okay. now go and find Mommy okay." he told her and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"come her little man." Noah said picking Kurt up from his crib. (Noah was used to having to get the little ones ready. having a big family some of the older ones have to help. Mercedes always asked him for help. and Emma was always asking Noah to get Kurt ready.)

once Noah had finished getting Kurt ready he took him down stairs.

"Mum Kurt's ready." Noah shouted up the stairs.

"Just put him in his basket. breakfast should be finished by now." Emma shouted from upstairs.

"sure Mum." Noah said as he put Kurt in his basket ad went into the dinning room for breakfast.

 _ **upstairs in Santana and Britney's room**_

"San you need to tell Mum and Dad." Britney told Santana as Santana came out of there bathroom.

"no Brit Mum and Dad do not need to know."

"san your pregnant there going to find out eventually."

"Brit I know I will need to tell them and I will just not yet." Santana told her. (Santana was really scared but she would not tell Britney that)

"have you told Tommy?"

"Tommy isn't the Dad."

"who is San?"

"Jake." Santana told her. "he is in our science class." She added when she saw the confused look on Britney's face.

"does he know?"

"yah I told him when I found out."

"Santana, Britney breakfast." Finn shouted from downstairs.

"were coming." Santana shouted back. "Brit we can talk about this later." Britney nodded and the both headed downstairs.

"what's for breakfast?" Santana asked as they walked into the dinning room.

"the normal." Sam said from his seat in between Noah and Mercedes,

"cool." Santana said as she seat in her seat.

they eat breakfast and then all went into the living room waiting for Emma and Will to come down.

"okay so Santana, Britney, Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes you guys are coming shopping with me and Kurt. what are the rest of you doing?"

"I'm going to a Friends house." Noah said.

"going to Anna's." Finn said

"me Sam and Artie are staying at home for a movie marathon." Mike said.

"okay Finn, Noah make sure your back before dinner. come on girls we are going shopping." Emma said as she picked Kurt up.

they all got there jackets then went out to the car.

Emma put Kurt In his seat then help Mercedes and Tina with there seat belts. once they were all in the car they left for the Mall.

 ** _back at the house_**

"I'm leaving." Noah said as he got up. "Finn can I have a ride?"

"were does your friend live?" Finn asked

"his house is on the way to Anna's that's why I asked."

"sure I'll give you a ride. Dad can we use the car?"

"yes."

with that they got the keys to the family car and left.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"thanks Finn." Noah said as he got out of the car.

"no prob."

 ** _Noah_**

Noah walked up to the house and Knocked on the door.

"hey Darren." he said when the door opened.

"hey. no ones home." Noah smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Darren was quick to return the kiss. when they broke the kiss Noah walked into the house.

"what are you doing here?" Darren asked

"well my mum took the girls and Kurt out shopping and Finn went to Anna's so I thought I would come see you. you don't mind do you?"

"no I don't mind. I never mind. I just thought you would be busy you normally are on a Saturday."

"I know but I had some free time so I thought who better to spend time with then my boyfriend."

"were do your parents think you are?"

"at a friends house."

"cool." Darren said before he leaned in for a kiss. Noah was quick to deepen the kiss. the kiss got heated really quickly. they started to walk towards Darren's room not breaking the kiss taking cloths of as they went.

 _ **Finn**_

"hey Babe." Finn said when his girlfriend opened the door.

"hey. come on in." Anna said as she moved out of the way.

"so what are we going to do today?" Finn asked once the were in Anna's room.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie and snuggle."

"I like the sound of that."

 ** _Emma, Santana, Britney, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt_**

 ** _in the car._**

"Mum can we go in the toy shop?" Mercedes asked

"no. we are just going to get school stuff."

"please?"

"no Mercedes we will not be getting any toys. now be quit before you wake your brother up."

"fine."

"Mum why do me and San have to come?" Britney asked

"I need your help watching the kids." Emma said as they pulled into a parking space. "Santana can you please put Kurt in his pram."

"sure mum." Santana said as she got out of the car. Santana got Kurt out of the car and put him in the pram. the hole time she was doing it all Santana could think of was the little baby growing in her.

"Santana you okay?" Britney asked as they walked into the mall. Santana was pushing Kurt in his pram and had a distant look on her face.

"yah Brit of course I'm fine."

"Mum can I get a new skirt for the first day I was going to wear my nice one but it got ruined?"

"well see Rachel."

they all walked into the mall. Santana was pushing Kurt but all she could do was picture doing that with her own baby. in that moment she decided she was going to keep the baby no matter what because she could not give something like that up.

 ** _Noah_**

"I know you don't really like to talk about this but are you ever going to come out to your family?" Darren asked. he and Noah were snugged up on his bed.

"I don't know" Noah said honestly

"why?"

"because I don't know how my family will react okay. I'm worried they will kick me out and hate me. and i really don't want my family to hate me." Noah said

"I get that. but they love you and I'm sure they still will even if they know your bi." Darren said

"I have to go." Noah said as he stood up.

"what? Why?" Darren

"because I do." Noah said putting his boxers on. "bye." Noah said once he was dressed. he walked out of Darren's house and all the way home.


End file.
